


Bubblegum and Bikinis

by celeste9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Summer, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, it's even worse than I expected. Gosh, Natasha, you should really put more clothes on and spare us all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum and Bikinis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [MCU kissing fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html), for the prompt 'bubblegum & bikinis'. (See how creative I am with my titles? *g*)

“Oh, it’s even worse than I expected. Gosh, Natasha, you should really put more clothes on and spare us all.”

Natasha declined to open her eyes, instead opting for holding up her middle finger.

Steve laughed and plopped down on the roof beside her, draping his arms around his bent knees. “Mind if I join you?”

“Seems you already have, so why bother asking?”

“It’s only polite. I learned my manners as a boy, you know.”

“If you had, you would know it’s rude to stare.”

“How do you know I’m staring?”

“Please.” Natasha’s tone reminded Steve of those internet things where people cropped images of haughty-looking celebrities or fictional characters and added the words, ‘bitch, please’.

Grinning, Steve said, “All right, fair enough, I was, but I was looking at your face, like any gentleman would.” Mostly. “In my defense, it’s hard not to stare at a beautiful woman in a bikini.”

“Who came up to the roof precisely so she could get some sun in peace.”

“If you were looking for peace, you should know better than to stay at the Tower, roof or not.”

Natasha inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement of Steve’s point. “JARVIS promised he would deter any visitors.”

“Oh, he did. I’m afraid, though, in spite of his best efforts, I’m impossible to deter.” JARVIS had wanted to lock Steve out, actually, but Steve had put a stop to that. He was incredibly persuasive.

“Ain’t that the truth.”

“I’m guessing I should be offended, but I’m not.” Steve lay down on his back next to Natasha, hands behind his head, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun. He wished he had a beach lounge chair like Natasha, or at least a towel. Some sunglasses, too. Sunglasses would be nice.

It was nice, though, warm but not too hot, the sun feeling pleasant against his skin, with a cool breeze. Steve actually felt normal for once, even if it was just for a little while. Like he was only a man enjoying the summer day, with his gorgeous - Well, with his friend by his side.

That last bit could use some work, admittedly.

“If you need a hand reapplying your sunscreen, my only desire is to please you,” Steve offered. Bucky would have been proud.

“You’re a saint,” Natasha said.

“I’ve been told.”

“Modest, too. It’s obvious you’ve been spending more time with Tony.”

“I thought I was spending more time with you.”

Natasha reached over to smack him, but Steve caught her wrist. “I don’t see as there’s any cause for violence,” he said.

“You know, everyone likes to say you’re the sort of man a woman could bring home to mother, but you’ve got a mouth on you,” Natasha said, though she didn’t sound particularly disappointed about that.

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the city around them. It was almost like being in a separate world, up here, high above street level. A pigeon was chirping over on the rail.

“All that’s missing is you chewing some gum and popping a great big bubble of it,” Steve said.

“You’ve been watching too many teen movies.”

“I’ll have you know that Mean Girls came highly recommended.”

“You need to get someone besides Darcy to help you catch up on pop culture.”

“Actually it was Sam who made me watch Mean Girls.”

That startled a laugh out of Natasha, light and breathy. “You two are ridiculous. I hope someone was there to mock you as you deserved.”

Steve nearly laughed, too, remembering it. “Well, Tony gave it a good try, but then he got really into the movie so it would have been hypocritical to keep it up.”

Natasha only shook her head, her lips curving upwards. “If only the media grasped what a bunch of dorks their mighty heroes truly are.”

“You gonna tell on us?”

“If they can’t figure it out on their own, there’s no helping them.”

Steve opened his eyes, tilting his head so he could see her better. “I think you just like keeping secrets.”

“Some secrets can be fun,” Natasha allowed. “Especially when it means I get to keep some things about you to myself.”

Before Steve even had time to consider what she meant by that, Natasha leaned over the side of her chair and pressed her lips to Steve’s cheek, just beside his mouth. She smelled of sun block and aloe and summer, and Steve wanted to hold her to himself, wanted to drag her into his arms and keep her there.

If he pulled just a little, she would slide off her chair and on top of him, all of that bare, warm skin, and he could... He could...

Instead he just looked at her as she quirked a crooked little smile at him and resettled herself, rolling onto her stomach.

Steve lay there, folding his arms over his face, in front of his eyes, and breathed.

**_End_ **


End file.
